17 The Trials of Fatherhood
by ccmal
Summary: Charles is concerned about Laura and Almanzo's relationship. 17th in the series


**The Trials of Fatherhood**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Charles saw Almanzo pulling away in his buggy as he came down the road. His perfect night out with Caroline was now marred with worry over why Almanzo would be at the house when he wasn't there. Laura saw her pa's wagon and waited for her parents to drive up so she could greet them. Charles didn't give her the chance.

"What was Almanzo doing here Half-pint?" he asked with suspicion.

"He stopped by so we could talk."

"Did he know your ma and I were out?"

Laura's didn't like what her father was insinuating. "No, but he offered to come back at another time as soon as he found out. I asked him to stay."

"What did he want?"

Laura glared up at him. How dare he ask her such a thing. "I told you, he wanted to talk."

"I asked you a question Laura."

"Charles, perhaps it's something just between Laura and Almanzo," suggested Caroline, trying to cool off the situation.

"What could he have to say to her that she can't tell us?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it's worth getting upset over."

"I don't like Almanzo stopping by when Laura is alone in the house."

"She wasn't alone."

"Why do you always take his side?"

Caroline had to stifle a giggle. Sometimes Charles acted more like a boy than a man. "I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying I don't think you have any reason to worry. Almanzo's a fine man. He wouldn't do anything inappropriate."

Sorry that she had caused an argument between her parents, she tried to answer her father without telling him everything. "If you must know, we had a misunderstanding and he came to apologize. I said I was sorry too, and then he left."

"Oh," replied Charles meekly. He glanced over at Caroline and smiled in embarrassment.

"Can I go inside now?" asked Laura.

"Yeah."

Caroline couldn't resist teasing Charles once they were alone again. "I told you it was nothing to worry about. Besides, it's not like we have a trellis. We're not going to come home to find Almanzo hanging off the side of the house kissing Laura goodnight."

Charles felt the warmth of his blush as Caroline reminded him of his old trick from their courting days. He gave her his hand so she could climb down from the wagon.

"I'll go put on a fresh pot of coffee. Don't be too long," she smirked.

Almanzo thought he had seen Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls pulling up in their wagon as he drove off. 'He probably thinks I planned stopping by while they were out,' he thought. As if he wasn't already on tender hooks with Charles. Almanzo hoped he would get a chance to explain.

Barnum pulled the buggy towards the Wilder farm. Almanzo thought about his conversation with Laura and how much better he felt now that they talked. He wished he had never let his feelings get out of control. He could have prevented the misunderstanding.

Almanzo reached home and unhitched Barnum. Brushing him down, he patted the horse and said goodnight. Eliza Jane was already in bed when Almanzo stepped in the house. He doused the living room fire and pulled his body up the stairs to bed.

As he lay staring up at the ceiling he saw a vision of Laura's face gazing up at him. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of love and desire as he imagined their kiss again. His eyes now closed, he saw the moment over and over again in his mind. He wanted her, he could never deny it. Each time their lips met, lightening zipped through his body, making him shiver. Her lips so soft and warm melted into his and he wanted to engulf her, making her part of him. Even now as he thought of it, his body pulsated with passion for her. He rolled over, hoping to push his feelings aside. But all his thoughts were of Laura, and his night remained restless.

Laura, Albert, and Carrie walked over the bridge into town. Laura glanced towards the Feed and Seed and saw Almanzo hunched over a sack of grain.

"I'll be right back," she said to her siblings. "I want to say hi to Almanzo."

"Aren't you going to see him tonight at the literary meeting?" asked Albert.

"Yes, but I like to say good morning to him when I walk into town."

Albert shook his head. "Come on Carrie. I'll race you to school."

"Hi Manly," Laura said as she reached the platform.

"Mornin Beth." Almanzo sat down, thankful for the rest. "Howya doin?"

"I'm fine. I forget to tell you last night that Ma says you can come over for dinner after church on Sunday."

"Sounds good. Did I see your pa pullin in last night when I was leavin?"

"Yes, and he wasn't too happy you were there."

"I was afraid of that."

"Well once I explained he wasn't angry." The school bell rang. "I'll see you tonight Manly," she said as she rushed off.

"Can't wait," he yelled after her.

Almanzo watched her disappear into the schoolhouse. Gosh it was hard staying away from her. He shook his head and went back to work, hoping the physical labor would take his mind off her for a few minutes.

The Ingalls family entered the packed schoolhouse on Friday night. Laura and Albert had gone into town early so they could rehearse their orations. Charles and Caroline were proud both their children would be speaking that evening.

Almanzo caught sight of Charles and pushed his way through the crowd to greet him.

"Evenin Mr. Ingalls."

"Hello Almanzo."

"Can we step outside for a minute?"

"Sure Son."

They walked over to Charles's wagon so they could speak privately. "Laura told me ya weren't too happy with me stoppin by last night," said Almanzo.

"I was surprised to find you there."

"I never woulda come by if I knew you were out."

"Laura said you had a misunderstanding."

Almanzo shuffled nervously on his feet. "Ya know how it is Mr. Ingalls, sometimes folks say or do things they shouldn't and they havta make it right."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I don't mean no disrespect Mr. Ingalls, but some stuff needs to stay between Beth and me. I appreciate your concern for your daughter, I do, but she's a woman and she needs to make her own decisions."

Charles straightened up and looked Almanzo directly in the eye. "What kind of decisions are you talking about?"

"About what she wants out of life."

"And you think a sixteen-year-old girl knows what she wants out of life?"

"More than her pa, yes." Almanzo could see the anger filling Charles's face. "Listen Mr. Ingalls, I'm not tryin to pick a fight. It's just when you see Laura, you see your little girl. I see the woman I love."

"You're a lot older than she is Son."

"I don't see why that should make a difference if we love each other."

"It makes a difference to me."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ingalls, but as much as I wanna gain your respect, it don't matter to me if my bein ten years older than Laura bothers ya. I love her."

Charles was more frustrated than ever, but he had to give Almanzo credit for approaching him. He couldn't help but respect that. They heard the door to the schoolhouse close.

"We'll talk more about this later," said Charles. "I think they're just about ready to start."

Almanzo nodded and followed Charles into the schoolhouse. They took seats on opposite sides of the room. Laura noticed that neither man looked happy. Charles glanced over at Almanzo as Eliza Jane called the room to order. He was more afraid than ever that the young man would be seeking his permission to marry Laura soon, and he knew his answer would still be no.

Almanzo pulled Barnum to a stop in front of the Ingalls farm.

"Thanks for the ride Manly," said Laura.

"My pleasure Beth."

He leaned closer and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

She felt his lips on hers and melted into him. As she felt the quickening of her breathing, she remembered her promise and broke the kiss. "I'll see you Sunday," she murmured. Feeling the flush of her cheeks, she hopped out of his buggy and ran inside without looking back.

Late Sunday night Charles sat next to Caroline in bed, pretending to read his newspaper. He was thinking about dinner that day and how much Almanzo was starting to grow on him. Not that he really ever disliked the boy; it was just hard to watch him take such a prominent place in Laura's heart.

Laura had shared some family stories as they sat around the table together after dessert. Almanzo had told a few stories of his own about growing up on the farm in Malone, New York. His eyes shone as he shared memories about the first colt his father let him break in and how they came to live in Spring Valley before Eliza Jane and he set out on their own for Walnut Grove. He spoke fondly of his older sister, and Charles found his devotion to her very encouraging. Would Almanzo be as devoted to Laura if she became his wife? Charles felt the answer was yes.

"What are you thinking about?" Caroline asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"Laura and Almanzo."

"Then why are you smiling?" she teased.

He glanced over at Caroline and caressed her cheek. "Maybe it's not such a big deal that he's ten years older than she is. What do you think?"

"Well, would you have felt any differently for me if I were ten years younger than you?"

"Of course not, I would love you no matter what the difference in our ages."

"I'm sure Laura and Almanzo feel the same way."

Charles sighed. "But what if he wants to marry her?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except that she's too young to get married. She's still growing and changing. He's a man and he knows what he wants, but how can Laura know? She's barely started making her way in the world."

"I think what she wants is very clear — she wants to be with Almanzo."

"But there's no guarantee they'll stay together. He's her first beau. How many beaux did Mary have?"

"You're right; there are no guarantees in life. They could break up tomorrow. But if they do it's not going to be because she's sixteen or because he's her first beau."

Charles laughed at himself. Why did he allow his fears to keep him from accepting Almanzo? "Isn't there some law that states a woman can't be smarter than her husband?" he joked.

"If there is, it should be revoked."

They laughed together before Caroline snuggled underneath his arm. The worry faded away as he laid together with the woman he had been proud to call his wife for many years. She was always able to see through to what matter the most, and Laura's happiness was more important to Charles than the number of years between Almanzo and her. He still knew he would say no to Almanzo if he asked to marry Laura before she was eighteen, but at least he knew in his heart that he finally accepted Almanzo for who he was.


End file.
